


Amateur's mistake

by ultshseok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultshseok/pseuds/ultshseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukishima begins feeling too sick to play at an away game in Tokyo, Yamaguchi is made to fend for himself on the long trip to play Nekoma back is reported some bothersome news once he returns back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so this is the fisr ao3 fic I've ever written and I've never really written a fic longer than 2000 so if my writing begins growing messy, that is the reason why. I spent a good 6 hours works with several distractions in between but I hope you guys enjoy.

I walk down Harajuku, brushing shoulders with people left and right. The hot, night air blew on me as I rushed down the crowded streets, making my way in and out of the small shops that lined the long, narrow way. I walked into one that caught my eye, a shop just a tad bit larger than the previous ones that I had rummaged through. I felt so awkward being in Harajuku, or even Tokyo in general. 

Everyone here was so,,, attractive? 

Confident girls walked the colour bound streets with half shirts and headdresses, guys with bright face paint and outrageous hairstyles. Everyone had so much confidence, so much colour. But then your attention was drawn to me. A short, quiet boy who was dressed in all black, a smile nowhere to be seen. A white muscle tank hung loosely on my shoulders, tight black knee ripped jeans and my comfiest pair of runners. I looked not myself, then again myself. To my left, I see a small dino charm that hung on a wall of others similar to the one that was in between my fingertips. 

A smile began to grow on my lips but was soon replaced by a tear slipping from my eyes, the charm slipping from the pearlescent wall. I bend down to reach for the charm, someone bumping into me, making me quickly lose my balance. A sigh escapes my lips as I make my way through the spacious, yet cramped shop. 

Why was it that I forced myself into this shop? A shop that so heavily reminded me of Tssuki. The tall, blonde, sarcastic boy that I fell in love with so easily but let slip from my fingertips all because I went to an away game.

,,A month prior,,

I was sat on Tsukki's bed along side him, his short blonde hair all over the place. "I don't see it as such a good idea for you to miss this game Tssuki. There aren't not many people on the team that has your power and we'll need you to win," I pout, my hands in my lap. "Yamaguchi, I'm perfectly fine, I promise. I just don't want to be on a bus for 4 hours with Shouyou and Tobio bickering with me feeling like this," He explains and I nod knowingly when in reality, I want him to be beside me on the long ride, his arm wrapped around me and pulling me closer as I drift off to sleep in his lap, his music barely loud enough for me to make out the familiar songs. 

"So what's going on? Are we studying? Are we watching a movie? Make up your mind Kei." I change the subject before I can drown in any more pity of him not coming along with. "Well, you showed up with your books but I was prepared for a movie so how about we... watch a movie." He tells me and I giggle. "I'm alright with that, but you're picking up," I aimlessly say, glancing around his room.

"You're always giggling," Kei says in a flat tone, making worry wash over me. "D-does that bother you? I can stop if you want me to." I try and find anything to do to change. “See Tadashi, that’s the thing. Every time I say something about the way you act, you get all nervous.” I open my mouth to try and interject but he continues. “You’re always trying to change because you think that’ll please me when in reality, I’m with you because of your current state. Because that’s what drew me to you and that is what will forever hold my attention.” He reassures me and lies a finger under my chin, his soft lips connectedly with mine, my face growing a bright shade of red. 

He pulls away from the embrace all too quickly, but begins to say something. “Now, I want you to go to Nekoma and kick some ass. I believe in you.” I node quickly in response, a small smile playing on my lips.

…

I stand with the rest of Karasuno, my jacket resting on my shoulders rather than covering my arms, my black bag strapped across my chest. All I want for this game it to finally play and be proud of it. To get out there and successfully help win a game, but the thing is that if I succeed, Tssuki isn’t here to see it. I shake off the thought and follow Yachi onto the bus, sitting right behind her. 

She was sat near the window with Kiyoko to the left of her, her blonde hair barely being visible over the high, and might I add uncomfortable, red seats. I rested my bag on the empty seat next to me and got situated before quickly pulling out my phone from my jacket pocket and resting it all next to me. I pull the jacket onto my arms are the cold air blows through the large bus filled with tired teenage boys.

I grab my phone once more, going straight to Tssuki’s contact and hesitating to press call. Why would I be so worried? He’s my boyfriend for God’s sake. He wouldn’t be that mad at me if I were to interrupt him studying or googling dinosaur facts. I close my eyes tightly and hit the button, pulling the phone up to my ear.

“Hello?” I heard a quiet Tsukishima call into the phone. “H-hi Tssuki.” I say, a smile forming once I know that he was alright. “I’m sorry babe, I can’t talk right now. I’m waiting for the doctor to come in right now. Is it alright if I call you back later or just text you?” He asks and I internally sigh, slouching down into my seat. I look up to see Yachi hanging over the seat, a worried expression wiped across her face. I tried to send of the signal ‘I’ll explain this all in a minute’ but by the way she stood patiently waiting for my answer, she didn’t understand what I was telling to tell her without actually telling her.

“Yeah, t-that’s fine but is everything alright, Tssuki?” Countless ‘what if’s’ flood my mind and the only thing that could possibly calm me down was either the feeling of Tssuki’s tight embrace or reassurance. “Tadashi, do you need to know everything that’s going on?” He says harshly into the phone and I jump back slightly, caught off guard. “I’m sorry Tsukki.” I say quickly yet she still sits there with pure concern filling her eyes. “I’ll text you alright? Just stay safe and do your best.” I reply with a simple okay and hang up the phone, laying it next to me. 

“Is everything alright,” Hitoka asks me and I shrug, not sure where to even start. “Just concerned for Tssuki is all.” I say quietly and the bus begins moving. She nods and passes a small smile, making one appear on my lips too. “I promise everything will be fine Yamaguchi.” She explains and I nod hopefully. She turns back around and takes a seat, right on time as the bus pulls to a sudden halt, throwing me forward and making my phone slip from the seat.

I watch in slow motion as it hits the seats in front, bouncing off and hitting the floor violently, sliding under everyone’s seats behind me.

I just up all to suddenly, turning around behind me to ask Hinata and/or Kageyama to hand me my phone. As Hinata reaches down for it, it slides back even further as Tobio’s heel purposely hits it back even further. 

I looked at him, my eyes wide and beginning to brim with tears before I blink them away. “That’s for you and you french fry of a boyfriend.” He winks and glances over at Hinata who is staring at his blankly. A giggle slips from my lips but is replaced with concern when I hear something snap from behind Hinata and Kageyama. 

I squeeze my eyes shut and hear Tanaka shriek. “Uh, Yagamguchi, is this your phone?” He calls to me and I nod slowly, hearing faint footsteps from Tanaka coming closer… and closer… and closer… I was so anxious to see a phone. A small plastic device that I loved so dearly. How pitiful.

I hold out my hand and feel the small object fall into my grasp. I open one eye and notice that my phone was perfectly fine, just some minor scratches on the case. I hold up the phone in excitement, waving it around and glance down to Hinata who had a smile wiped across his face.

The driver hits a small bump, making the phone slip from my hands once more, landing face first. 

I sigh and reach down expecting to see my phone in prefect condition, but is later saddened to see cracks ascending from both corner on the phone up to the top. I fall back down onto the seat, laying my head against the cold window. As we trailed down the roads, my head raises and lands slightly back down onto the chilly glass, making my temple on my right side a mild temperature. 

Slowly, the sun begins to set and members grow tired. They lean onto each other’s shoulder, snoring filling the small bus. I grip my phone in my hands, hesitant once again to contact Kei. 

To: Kei Tsukishima  
It’s late and we have to be in the hotel in the next couple minutes but I wanted to tell you goodnight and I hope you sleep well.

I was hesitant to say anything else, to say something that’ll make Tssuki feel uncomfortable.

I feel my eyes growing heavy and I slouch once more, resting my feet on the seat next to me, tossing my things onto the floor in front of me. My phone buzzed in my hand, I jumped to see who it was.

From: Kei Tsukishima  
Goodnight, love. I’ll be up by the time you are so I might call you to wake you up. 

A small smile plays on my lips and my eyes shut fully, the thought of hearing Tssuki’s voice first thing in the morning making my heart flutter.

…

“T- I mean, Yamaguchi, wake up,” I heard a faint voice call. My eyes open slightly, seeing the same blonde-haired girl peering over me. I jump up in fear, making my forehead hit up against hers as she stumbles back and falls to the ground. “YACHI I’M SO SORRY!” I call way too loudly for the morning and jump from the bed and rush over to her. “I-it’s fine Tadashi.” She says and holds her hand up to her forehead. “Did you just call me Tadashi?” I asked, confused. “Oh, I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I guess it was kind of out of habit of hearing sensei say it while you guys are out practicing.” She explains and I nod understandingly. “You’re fine, I promise. It doesn’t bother me much, just reminded me of Tssuki is all.” Wait, Tssuki. I reach for my phone to see if Tssuki had texted or called me but notifications were to be shown, just my screensaver of a small puppy showing. 

I sigh and lay back down on the bed. “What now?” She asked. Without even seeing her, I could text that her lips were pouted and eyes large. “Tssuki was supposed to call me, but nothing.” I feel my hand in her grasp and she pulls me from the bed. “Listen, I know you really like him but you need to get out of the dumps, go kick some butt out there! I promise that you’ll be on the court today, I guarantee it. Now get your uniform on, fix your bed head and let’s get going. They said I could let you sleep in later before waking you up but that just means you have only 15 minutes to get presentable.” I nod and grab my uniform from my bag, heading into the bathroom to do my daily things.

…

“Nice, Hinata!” I hear Daichi call. I can see the fire in Nekoma’s eyes, their cat-like feature coming through very prominently. I glance at the score, second set, Nekoma 21, Karasuno 24. Setpoint. I stood with my hands behind my head, rocking back and forth and the ball bounces back and forth, sure to not hit the floor. Kenma hits the ball, heading perfectly in Noya’s direction. I want to close my eyes and not pay attention because if Nekoma gets the point, it’ll make them just a point closer to beating karasuno. Luckily, Nishinoya dives in and saves the ball as it bounces off of his fists. “Nice save Nishinoya!” Asahi shouts and Nishinoya stands tall and proud, raising up his fists up and drawing them inwards, sure to hit his sides. Kageyama gets ahold of the ball and Hinata begins running, taking a mighty leap and spiking the ball down, the loud sound of the ball hitting the wooden floors echoing through the gym, the satisfying sound calming my anxiety as I realize we won the match.

Tanaka jumps up and runs over to Hinata, lifting him high in the air as the entire team shouts in excitement, all of the words slurring together. I feel someone sit by me and luckily enough, its Yachi. “One day Tadashi, you’re going to be a regular. And not just some boring one, the best on the team. Everyone will look up to you and you’ll become the new king, just you wait.” She smiles widely and I nod. That is all I want. To be a regular. To be the best regular. 

I was proud of my team, believe me, I was, but I just wanted to go back to Miyagi Prefecture. To be with Kei on his bed with his fluffy dinosaur blanket draped on my shoulders as he sat at his desk, reading off his favourite dinosaur facts as if I’d actually remember any of them. 

I am all of a sudden dragged to my feet by Hinata as he pulls me to the rest of the group as we celebrated the marvellous victory as if I was an importance to this team. 

…

The entire way home, my knee was set bouncing as I waited for Kei’s text tone to float through the quiet bus, filling me with memories of my boyfriend. But nothing, absolutely nothing. No posts on social media, not texts or calls, never even any saying he was alright. 

Tadashi, I'm sure there’s no need to worry. I bet he’s perfectly fine, he’s probably just asleep from not feeling well. I shrug it off and stared out the window, the only ‘scenery’ was trees. and tress. and maybe a couple more trees. for miles. I had expected so outrageous lights or flashy people flooding the streets on Tokyo. 

“CAN WE GET SOME MEAT BEFORE WE HEAD BACK INTO MIYAGI?” I hear Hinata’s bubbly voice call from behind. “No, no, a million times no. We went over this after the game.” Daichi calls back and the sound of Hinata’s loud sigh escapes his lips. I giggle and lean my back up against the window, holding my phone to my chest. My black joggers hung loosely on my hips yet the white shirt fit like any volleyball practice shirt should feel. 

I yawn out of nowhere, making everyone’s attention draw to me. Why was everyone staring? Have they never heard a yawn before. “Look who’s getting tired, finally.” Saguawara jokes. I pout at him and he sticks his tongue out as me, me following back not far behind. “Suga, that’s enough. You complain that the team doesn’t take you seriously enough and then you go do this.” Daichi intervenes and points to me and I nod. “Hey, you’re not supposed to agree with him!” Suga yells just a tad bit too loudly. Daichi quickly covers his mouth with his hand and pulling him close so that his head was on his shoulder. 

The amazing thing about Karasuno is how we can all be ourselves. 16 years and Im still not out to my parents. 9 months and the whole team knows about my sexuality and my relationship with Kei which, they’re completely okay with as long as ‘it doesn’t get in the way of my performance and as long as I don’t skip practices’. 

I yawn once more, everything becoming a sudden blur as I feel my head hit my shoulder. I was asleep, yet still aware of my surroundings. The odd feeling of sleep being able to hear and witness everything whilst not being awake fully was an experience, and a strange one at that.

The rest of the hour drive back home was mostly spend by me listening on conversations while still inducing my body into a deep sleep, but in this point in time, it was almost impossible. Tussuki told me that he’d be back at Karasuno waiting for me to arrive, waiting for the news about how we did and what was going on. To update us with, hopefully, good news about his current state.

As we pulled up in front of the school, I was shook awake by the feeling of Tanaka pulling my hands from out of my pockets and making me hit myself. I pump awake, almost making me actually hit Tanaka by accident. Im too small, I could never. Tanaka could take me out in one hit if he really wanted to.

We unloaded the bus and I looked up the see my tall, blonde boyfriend standing by his car with a big smile on his face (which in fact did you happen. You see what happens when you have too much trust in someone?). As this point in time, I was tired of all of these disappointments that Tssuki has given me the first few days. First, not coming to the game. Second, not calling me like he said he would. Third, supposedly saying that he’d be there to pick me up, which he didn’t. I was stuck with walking from Karasuno all the way to Tssuki’s house. It was a common walk for me and I knew the route by heart but at this point in time, all I needed was to talk to Kei as to why he’s been acting like this recently. 

…

I knock lightly on the door, not knowing who would be the one to answer. I can hear the faint sounds of his brother saying something, but it wasn’t at all enough to make it all out. The door flew open and then stood his mom, her eyes red and puffy, he nose also give a red tint as to if she was crying. 

“Yamaguchi, I uh, had expected to see you here so soon. I had expected to be seeing you Friday.” She tells me and attempts to talk clearly but the sound of pain and sniffling shown through. “Is everything alright?” I asked confused. She stepped out of the way and held her arm out for me to walk in. 

I kick off my shoes and follow her to the familiar table I sit at regularly when eating popcorn and watching old cartoons with Kei or studying which resulted in us rustling. 

“There are some things I need to talk to you about involving Kei.” She says and my whole body grows warm, my cheeks flushing red. “For the past month, he has had off and on colds. Not until 2 days ago, we were told that it was life threatening pneumonia. He was constantly having rapid breathing and hot flashes. He had, um, witnessed this a couple weeks ago but we simply assumed it was the colds that he was experiencing. He mentioned just after you left how he was having a hard time breathing and we rushed him to the hospital where we were told that he possibly had deadly pneumonia.” She takes a second to breath and keep her voice consistent.

“He is, uh, God, I have no easy way to explain this.” She pushes her lips together, here eyes shut tightly. 

“These are his last few hours on life support until they can no longer have him in the condition. He’d pass quicker while on life support rather than off of it. I tried to do everything I could to let them allow you in but it just can’t happen. I-I’m sorry Tadashi.” By the end of it all, I caught myself wiping tears from my eyes. 

6 years of being by his side.

2 years of having actual feelings.

8 months of dating.

1 day since I truly loved him, and he will never get to know that.


End file.
